


i am not your queen, i'm your dictator (didn't i tell you i'ma get my way)

by juricii



Series: Revenge In the Name of Thy Dragons [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, But he eventually warms up to schlatt, Dragon Hybrids, Dragons, Foreshadowing, Gen, Light Angst, Tommy and Schlatt power DUO, Tommy be angery at everyone, Tommy cares about Schlatt, Tommy has too many repressed feelings SMH, and they become unstoppable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: tommy has had enough of his voice being silent.he's had enough.he only has one goal in mind.take back manburg with the help of a fellow comrade.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Revenge In the Name of Thy Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039741
Comments: 7
Kudos: 275





	i am not your queen, i'm your dictator (didn't i tell you i'ma get my way)

Tommy had a lot of frustrations cooped up in his being--he knew this, _everybody_ knew this. He was angry when the discs were stolen from him by Dream. He was angry when Sapnap killed Henry. He was angry when Wilbur decided to team up with Dream to blow up L’manburg. He was angry when Schlatt got Technoblade to kill Tubbo--he was incredibly pissed off when Techno went along with it.

But he realized that the anger towards Schlatt has dissipated when he saw practically everyone cornering Schlatt before the Ultimate Battle for L’Manburg.

You see, Tommy had a secret. A dark one that he never told _anyone else_ about… He was a dragon-hybrid. They were incredibly rare and protective towards those they called one of their own. He knew that his emotions and brain were telling him to _kill the man. He had taken those he loved away from him, made Fundy and Niki suffer under his rule, and overworked Tubbo_.

But…

…

…

Schlatt was also a hybrid. 

Granted, he was a Ram hybrid, but nonetheless a hybrid. His situation was different from Fundy’s whom of which was simply an outlier. Frankly, Tommy didn’t feel like thinking about the whole situation… all he knew was that Fundy wasn’t an official hybrid and he betrayed his older brother figure.

( _Is Wilbur really your brother, though?_

_He never truly listened to you, and he said you’d never be President._

_Is that what brothers say to their siblings?)_

So, Tommy made a split-second decision that he thought he’d make. He transformed. He screeched as he hunched over, spikes growing from his spine, body changing shape, size, and color. Wings spurted out from his back, claws digging into the ground. He rose his lowered head and growled.

“ _Back away from Schlatt._ **_Now_ ** _._ ”

Everyone was in shock from the large figure of a dragon in front of them, and they unconsciously took several steps backward. Tommy lowered his head towards the older man and sighed. “Let’s get outta here, Schlatt.” He grumbled.

He picked up the Ram in his claws and prepared to take flight before he heard various voices start to yell out. He glared at them. “What do you guys want?”

“Why are you defending that pathetic excuse of a ruler?” Fundy hissed out.

Tommy’s eye twitched. “Why _wouldn’t_ I? He’s a fellow hybrid like me. Besides. Don’t you have your own problems to deal with? Like, _I dunno,_ the fact you betrayed your own father? Don’t try to lecture me about influences and rulers.”

Fundy then flinched. 

  
  


( _Tommy knew deep inside that Fundy’s anger was justified._

_But Tommy thought his own was too._

_Far too long had he been ignored._

_It was time for his voice to be heard, and be taken seriously_ )

  
  


Tommy roared and let out a harsh blue flame from his mouth, into the sky.

“For those who want to oppose me, _come at me._ I’ll be waiting in a few days’ time back here, with Schlatt.” His voice boomed out.

No one made a move.

And with that, Tommy flew up high into the sky, carefully handling the Ram hybrid in his hands.

“Why’d you save me? I’ve done so many shitty things...” The suit-laden man questioned groggily.

Tommy looked down at the man, his crimson red eyes soft. “Because. Although you’ve made your mistakes, you at least acknowledge everyone and the part they play in the community. Many other blatantly ignore specific people. So, yes, you might’ve done shitty things, but nonetheless, you know how to use others to your advantage, which I respect. I’m a dragon hybrid--and we tend to respect stuff like that.” Tommy winks at Schlatt.

“Now, how about we get you healed up, and take _Manburg_ for ourselves?”

Schlatt chuckled and gave an impish grin. 

“Sounds good to me, _kiddo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> **nervous sweating**
> 
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘


End file.
